Hear Me Roar
by TigerRaiken
Summary: Yang finally convinces Pyrrha to get what she's been waiting on while out clubbing. Arkos. Slight suggestiveness.


**A/N:****-random idea ninja drops off an idea stealthily-**

**Me:...Dammit.**

**I do NOT own RWBY or its characters. Monty Oum does.**

* * *

"Jaune...sure can move that boo-body."

"Neither did I Cereal Box. Maybe bringing Arc boy clubbing and offering him drinks was the best idea ever!"

"I wouldn't say 'offer', more of you _fed _them to him and now he won't stop!"

"Touche'."

So here they were, back in Junior's night club once again and not to fight a giant robot that left a highway such a mess...right?

Everyone around the table had had their fair share and some were actually starting to crash a bit from how late it was. She had to glance over and check on how everyone minus 1 Jaune was doing.

Both Weiss and Ruby had fallen to a light slumber with the red-head's on the others' shoulder and Weiss' atop Ruby's head. Blackmail would have been in order to snap a shot with her scroll at the moment, but not now. Ren sat back, probably drowning out the loud beats of the techno music going on with a sleeping Nora in his lap. From the edge of the table she could see the formation of a light snore bubble deflating then inflating.

_'Yep, I think everyone is glad she's finally conked out.'_ Disaster would have been the word Yang would use to describe earlier while the hammer-wielder was intoxicated.

Blake...was a still Blake. Though her teammate nursed her head soothingly from a headache. That covered everyone..just about...except for a certain Spartan that had her emerald eyes trained elsewhere.

Yang could see it plain as they, just like the shit eating grin she was wearing right now. She took this opportunity to sidle up more next to her bosom buddy friend.

"I think if you stare _juuuuuuust_ hard enough Pyrrha, you might be able to force that belt buckle of his down along with his pants~" she added saucily.

The entranced warrior broke her gaze from the object of her affections to turn to Yang, face as red as her own hair to start sputtering. "I...I was not!" Now she was having a hard time when people in the audience 'oooo' and a couple of whist's caught her.

Jaune was currently on a one hand stand balancing himself perfectly while spinning.

_'Oh yeah, this can be more fun than telling Nora they had pancake flavored drinks at the bar.'_

Which is why the bar was now closed and other re-construction after she downed Jaune his drinks.

Back to the matter at hand, she took in that Miss-Perfect-Grade had one of the hugest boners for the goofy, blond knight in white armor...or hoodie. If Pyrrha had been a guy and Jaune a girl, that Arc booty would have been claimed long ago now while she stared at him lustfully. She probably had a lot on her mind of the various things she wanted to do to Jaune. It was cute...and hot in the way that the flame head could most likely explode at any moment and just take him.

Yang looked back to the dance floor where the unsuspecting blond continued to drop it like it was indeed hot. Also noting the few admirers he gained. Maybe this could be the fuel to the fire? She knew some of Jaune's feelings for Pyrrha thanks to an overheard conversation between him and her sister about 'girl advice'. Jaune was playing the oblivious guy for a reason, afraid if he did express his intent to his partner, she would shrink away from him.

Oh just how wrong he was when it was clear Ms. Cereal Box had a thing for tall, blond, and scraggly. Well not so scraggly anymore thanks to said Spartan, even she had to admit that much on his behalf. She heard the tiniest of 'unfs' come from next to her, looking to her line of sight; Jaune's hoodie had decided to roll down during one of his flips into a handstand for a peek at his developing ab muscles. Now to enact her plan.

"Jaune sure has been working out as of late, huh Pyrrha?" Slapping a hand to her back as they both leaned in. Her friend looked as if this table would disappear any moment if she let go of it. A heavy red streak across the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

She gave no response, only nodded to her comrades gesture.

"Oh! I think I see some girls moving in on him." Like a trigger hair, Pyrrha went into search mode around Jaune, indeed some girls did begin to crowd around him. But in his drunken state he probably wouldn't notice anyone. The evil blond next to her just continued to put more things into the intoxicated warriors' head.

"I've been thinking Pyrrha..." She got a hit from the side and turned to see it was Blake with an agitated expression, clearly saying 'why are you provoking this?' Yang hushed her and winked setting her sights back on her victim. "You, kinda want Jaune in bed, give or take strapped to it, we all know."

The steaming red-head tried to ignore her blond friends' comments, including the...strapping him to a bed and...

_'Riding him until the bed breaks in the break of dawn...no bad Pyrrha! Stop it!' _She mentally slapped herself, almost physically did it too when remembering she was in the company of others. But She was right, Jaune was right there; displaying that fine Arc ass for all to see.

_'Next woman to look at him wrong gets a spear to the face.'_

"Hellooo? Earth to Pyrrha? I think I lost you between the slight nosebleed you're having right now." Upon inspection Pyrrha did have a slight leakage and went to wipe her nose free of the blood.

"So why don't you just take that first step and get him?" Ren rolled his eyes to the left of them. This wasn't about to end well if Yang did succeed in the seeds she was planting. Pyrrha being inebriated while there were threats to her one and only target did not mix well. Being a warrior, she fought for what she wanted.

Her breath hitched in her throat, the rustle next to her and feeling the other girl get closer to her ear.

"You gotta put your authority out there Pyrrha, he won't be single forever and every other girl..." Motioning her head to some of the ones in the audience that wanted Jaune's attention, "...will just steal that opportunity away from you."

"Then how do I do it?" Woah! Yang could smell just how much _she _had to drink tonight. Probably a lot from continued failures in getting the knights' attention.

"You're a woman, right Pyrrha, because I'm assuming you are so-anyway! And you're a warrior, hell female Achilles in the house! When you want something, how do you obtain it?" Expecting the obvious answer from the athlete.

"By, waiting it out patiently for results?" Clearly this wasn't working.

"No!" Now grabbing her fellow woman by her shoulders to look eye to eyes.

"You get in there, and you assert yourself as the alpha female!" Yang's voice was now just a pitch higher than before, almost stirring her sister and Ice Princess from their slumber.

The scarlet haired woman could only look back to the ravenous blond in slight shock and in slight drunkenness, only able to repeat what she said back to herself. "Be the...a-lpha female?" For some reason, that clicked in her head, better and better repeating it like a mantra.

"I am the...alpha female."

"Yeah that's right! You want that ass?! You go and claim it!" Yang now caught up in the excitement began to shake Pyrrha to rile her up.

"You are the Lioness, he is your prey!"

_Pinpoint target...searching...target locked; hostiles within range: 3, clear them out and procure main objective._

A loud slam onto their booths' table had everyone jump a little, Weiss and Ruby hurriedly move apart, Nora a bit too much into straight punching Ren under the chin when she shot up! She muttered a small apology before the table rattled once again, this time a wobbly Pyrrha stood atop it, her trusted Milo in hand in javelin form. Hazy green eyes finding her Jaune in the crowd with a determined shout.

"I AM A LIONESS, HEAR ME ROAR!"

Yang could not stop the intense laughing that now had her stomach hurting, a hit upside the head by Blake was not enough to make her stop.

With that, the Spartan leapt off the table and into the crowd, using her hand motions, everyones electronic devices that were on their person went cluttering to the floor. While everyone hurried to pick them up, she had a clear shot of the still dancing blond rocketed her javelin to him, Pinning him to a wall like so many times before.

Even now...his arms still moved to the beat, still dancing while hanging inches from the ground..

The fiery red head did not care at this moment while se made her way to her oh so oblivious prey.

"Well...that was a thing."

Everyone at the team table just turned to Yang with confused, half-lidded judging stares, and a thumbs-up from her sister when all eyes finally centered on her. Yang could not believe the reception she just received for finally brining the two lovebirds together, and _this _was the thanks she gets?

She shrugged, hands up in her comic gesture style.

"What?!"

* * *

**A/N: I need to not listen to random idea ninja at 2 in the morning. Forgive some spelling mistakes. That is all. R&R**

**Raiken~**


End file.
